militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bill Leggatt
| birth_place = Crail, Fife, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = Westminster, London | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = 1919–1946 | rank = Lieutenant colonel | unit = Royal Artillery | commands = 16th Field Brigade RA 11th (HAC) Field Regiment RHA 83rd Anti-Tank Regiment RA 3rd Reserve Regiment RA | battles = Second Battle of El Alamein North African Campaign | awards = Distinguished Service Order | relations = | laterwork = }} Lieutenant colonel William Murray Leggatt (2 September 1900 – 13 August 1946), known as Bill Leggatt was an English officer in the British Army and amateur cricketer who played in 11 first-class cricket matches between 1926 and 1933. He served in the Royal Artillery, commanding Royal Artillery regiments during the North African campaign in World War II. Early life Leggatt was born at Crail in Fife in 1990, the son of Ernest and Jesse Leggatt. His father served in the Indian Civil Service. Legatt was educated at Parkside Prep School and Winchester College.Leggatt, William Murray, Winchester College at War, Winchester College. Retrieved 19 February 2019. He was an "excellent athlete" at school, played in the cricket, rugby union and football teams at WinchesterMcCrery N (2017) The Coming Storm: Test and First-Class Cricketers Killed in World War Two, pp.322–323. Barnsley: Pen & Sword. and was described as "the most effective bowler" in the school side in his final year.Noel EB (1919) Public school cricket in 1918, Wisden Cricketers' Almanack, p.159. Retrieved 18 February 2019.Leggatt, Lieu-col William Murray RA DSO, Obituaries in 1946, Wisden Cricketers' Almanack, 1947. Retrieved 19 February 2019. He was considered a particularly good Winchester College footballer at school and played soccer as a full back or centre-half - he was described as "a very cool player" and a "really big man" in 1920 whilst playing for an Army side.Match at Vincent Square, The Times, 9 February 1920, p. 6. (The Times Digital Archive . Retrieved 18 February 2019.) Army career On leaving school Leggatt joined the Royal Military Academy, Woolwich, where he captained the Academy cricket and football sides and played rackets, before he was commissioned into the Royal Artillery (RA).Association Football - The Army v RMA, The Times, 11 November 1920, p.7. (The Times Digital Archive . Retrieved 18 February 2019.)London Gazette, The Times, 24 January 1923, p.15. (The Times Digital Archive . Retrieved 18 February 2019.)Rackets - Sandhurst v Woolwich, The Times, 3 May 1920, p.5. (The Times Digital Archive . Retrieved 18 February 2019.) He served in British India for a timeArmy Promotion, The Times, 13 February 1930, p.17. (The Times Digital Archive . Retrieved 18 February 2019.) and as an instructor at Woolwich between 1931 and 1935. He was promoted to the rank of captain in 1933, served as adjutant of 16th Field Brigade RA from 1935 and was promoted to Brigade Major in 1938, serving in Egypt until the start of World War II. During the war, Leggatt attended the Middle East Staff School in Haifa and went on to command 11th Regiment, Royal Horse Artillery (Honourable Artillery Company). He was mentioned in dispatches twice and awarded the Distinguished Service Order after commanding the regiment at the Second Battle of El Alamein in 1942. He moved to command 83rd Anti-Tank Regiment in August 1943. During 1944 Leggatt was promoted to the rank of lieutenant colonel before returning to Britain in May 1944 due to poor health, commanding the 3rd Royal Artillery Reserve Regiment. Cricket career | type1 = FC | debutdate1 = 3 July | debutyear1 = 1926 | debutfor1 = Kent | debutagainst1 = Yorkshire | lastdate1 = 26 August | lastyear1 = 1933 | lastfor1 = Army | lastagainst1 = West Indians | columns = 1 | column1 = First-class | matches1 = 11 | runs1 = 479 | bat avg1 = 29.93 | 100s/50s1 = 0/3 | top score1 = 92 | hidedeliveries = true | catches/stumpings1 = 9/– | date = 18 February | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/16544.html Cricinfo }} Leggatt played cricket regularly for the Royal Artillery Cricket Club during the early years of his service career, before making his first-class cricket debut in July 1926 for Kent County Cricket Club at Blackheath in a County Championship match against Yorkshire.William Leggatt, CricketArchive. Retrieved 19 February 2019. He made a total of five appearances for Kent, all in 1926, and made his first-class debut for the British Army cricket team in the same season, playing against the Royal Navy at Lord's. When he was stationed in Britain, Leggatt played regularly for the Army side. He captained the side between 1930 and 1934 and made a total of six first-class appearances for the Army. In total Leggatt made 11 first-class appearances, playing only as a batsman despite his schoolboy billing as a bowler. He scored three half-centuries with a highest score of 92 runs made in his second first-class match for Kent against Gloucestershire,William Leggatt, CricInfo. Retrieved 19 February 2019. a match The Times described as "Mr Leggatt's Match" in its headline.Kent Win At Bristol, The Times, 17 July 1926, p.7. (The Times Digital Archive. Retrieved 18 February 2019. He could drive the ball powerfully and was described as "a batsman who may become very good indeed" by The Times in 1924.Royal Artillery V. Royal Engineers, The Times, 21 June 1924, p.5. (The Times Digital Archive . Retrieved 18 February 2019.) He played "with great power on the off-side", having a "good defence" and making good scores for sides throughout this club career.Royal Military Academy v MCC, The Times, 17 June 1920, p.5. (The Times Digital Archive . Retrieved 18 February 2019.) Personal life and death Leggatt married Connel Auld Mathieson in July 1929.Marriages, The Times, 30 July 1929, p.1. (The Times Digital Archive. Retrieved 18 February 2019.) The couple lived at Hinton St George in Somerset and had one son. After returning from overseas service Leggatt was considered to be suffering poor health as a result of his war service and was ordered to take a years sick leave in April 1945. He died of a heart attack at the Cavalry Club in Piccadilly, London in August 1946 aged 45. He is buried at Hinton St George and is one of three Kent cricketers who died during World War II who are not named on the Blythe Memorial at the St Lawrence Ground in Canterbury.Lewis P (2013) For Kent and Country, p.364. Brighton: Reveille Press. References External links * Category:1900 births Category:1946 deaths Category:English cricketers Category:Kent cricketers Category:Sportspeople from Fife Category:British Army cricketers Category:Honourable Artillery Company officers Category:Royal Artillery personnel Category:British Army personnel of World War II Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order